Wanted
by elvenarcher516
Summary: It started as a game of revenge. When the game turns dark what kind of power will Kagome unveil? SK IK IN; Extremely dark themes later, lemons and rape as well as BL Don't read if you aren't ready for a gutwrenching center section.
1. The Memory

Kagome walked cautiously through the large hallways

Here's a new fic called Wanted. Hope you enjoy it. Bare with me, I'm re-writing an old fic and now three new ones…so I may not update in a while…sorry.

Summary: Kagome wants to get back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru agrees to help her, but what are his ulterior motives? SK Lemons later

Pretty much, I liked a lot of ideas in a lot of other fics and tried to mold them into a different story, make something different out of it. So if you see an idea familiar to you, please do not flame. It will not be that idea for very long. I will twist it into something completely different. Okay? Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the IY characters or the songs I may use in this fic.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked cautiously through the large hallways. The old rock never ceased to amaze her. The castle was beautiful as ever. Simple; with beautiful wooden floors that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight and beautiful gardens that stretched for miles. She always felt most comfortable here.

She turned her head to stare at the bland sunset that portrayed a world falling into a time of peace. Her charcoal colored hair danced in the wind and her eyes gleamed with the setting sun.

The light pink kimono she wore was decorated with cherry blossoms falling from a beautiful cherry tree. She disliked wearing too many layers, preferring the look of a simple noblewoman rather than that of a more important being.

Her eyes shifted as she felt a presence behind her and a large smile broke the almost cold mask she wore without him. A pair of porcelain colored hands pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. She could never remember a time she had been more content than in the arms of the man she loved.

She chortled, remembering it had all started out as a simple game.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome had awoken that night, the stars were barely visible through the clouds, a dark feeling encased her entire body, swaying her. She sat up abruptly and looked around. Everything seemed to be okay.

All of her friends were still sleeping peacefully and she could tell that nothing dangerous was too close to camp. The only thing amiss was that she could not seem to find Inuyasha.

She searched all of the nearby treetops but could find no dark figure in them. Kagome closed her eyes, reaching her aura to find his and almost wretched as she felt his aura mingling with…HERS.

Kagome turned over and huffed. It was truly disgusting. Three years and the hanyou still would not admit to having relations to Kikyou. It was sad, really.

She had given up long ago, content simply staying at his side. She had realized after the first two years that he would never love her back as she loved him. Although there was still love, she accepted the fact and had moved on.

This had begun to be too much, though, on her heart. She wanted something more. She was ready to fall in love again-to find something that would make her feel longed for. Wanted.

Kagome moved slightly, slowly fighting her way out of the sleeping bag that seemed to hold her captive. She had to move carefully, wary of waking the fox kit that slept soundly at the bottom of the bag.

Walking through the dense foliage, Kagome felt a strong presence following her. It did not threaten, it simply watched. She decided that a nice walk would do her good, and for now, she would feign ignorance and let it follow.

XxXxXxXxXx

He normally watched over their camp. It wasn't a steak-out, no. that would be below him. He simply wanted to protect the little brother he had always protected in such a way; in the shadows.

From the time he was a pup, Inuyahsa had hated Sesshomaru for sending him away. What he did not know was that Sesshomaru was doing it for his own good.

Whenever Inuyasha had to wake up alone, hungry, he would always find a fresh kill outside of his hideout. He never knew who would leave him food, but he never questioned it either.

Sesshomaru had always cared for him, he had simply been too young to take them in and care for him as an older brother should in the predicament they were put in.

He had been only a few hundred years old when his father had died. They had recently been in an argument and Sesshomaru refused to help his father save the human mother of his little brother.

At one point, he did resent the child. He felt betrayed, that he was never as loved as his little brother. But when he turned up at the castle for the first time in the arms of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, those tiny triangular ears piqued his interest.

He spent a few dozen years with the boy before the war started and his father finally died in a fight with the dragons. He spent his last remaining days fighting Ryukotsei, the leader of the dragons and upon his death, he left his grave to Inuyasha, hoping the brothers would become even closer.

When the war became too much, Sesshomaru knew that he was not fully trained and could not protect the child and sent him away. His mother had recently died of the trauma of the loss of her lover.

He knew Inuyasha always resented Sesshomaru for sending him away, but there was nothing else to do. He had to win the war and could not risk Inuyasha being targeted.

As he grew, Sesshomaru would check in on him once in a while, making sure he was okay, watch over his camp at night, and, as years of tradition followed, he continued to do so.

He was pleased with his brother for making friends, but was frustrated by his gruff and unfriendly nature. He admired the miko he traveled with for her strength. It was obvious she loved him, and she knew she would never have him, but she never seemed deterred by the simple fact.

He was, indeed, watching their camp that night as well. He had decided he had an interest in the woman and followed the girl from camp. The lush forest was coated in a light dew and he had to be careful of his footing or the water would possibly drop onto her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome found just the spring she had been hoping to find. She fell to her haunches and slid the rest of the way to the musky ground. Her feet were sore from a long day and she desperately needed a bath, but she knew that the watcher was there and wasn't about to unveil herself in front of an unknown person.

She shakily dipped her feet into the steamy water and sighed in relief as the warmth swept through the pressure points in her feet and calmed the rest of her body instantly.

She lay back on her elbows, giving no thought to the sharp rocks digging into the soft skin. It was now that she expected the watcher to come from the shadows and attempt to either talk or take her life, but to her surprise, nothing happened.

XxXxXxXxXx

He watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. She was no ordinary human, he reasoned with himself. She was stronger, prettier, she did not smell poorly and she was strong willed as well. All of these were attributes he looked for in a companion.

Not that he was thinking of taking her as a companion…

He thrust his nose in the air; an act of defiance over his inner beast. He already knew that his beast longed for her, but would not give into the idea that she may be what he needed.

Even if he did not hate humans, he still resented them. They did not live so long. He envied them, really. He had to live thousands of years, watching as everything that mattered to him changed and twisted, as the people he would let himself care about died.

The humans did not have to deal with that. He stayed away from humans because he did not wish to watch them wither and die without him. He did not want to be eighteen with one and watch them grow to the age of eighty as he still retained that eighteen-year-old glow.

He could not deal with the loneliness of the ages. That was why he hated humans.

Her feet were perfect. They were not mangled, ugly, discolored, anything. They looked silky smooth, as did her face and hands. The legs that showed sent a wave of heat through his stomach and he got the sensation of falling.

He turned away, a slight red tint to his face he would never admit was there. He was a man, demon or not, and he was ashamed to admit that a mere human could do such things to him.

Gathering his barings, Sesshomaru turned back to her and had to take a quick intake of breath at what he saw.

XxXxXxXxXx

She had finally given up, She no longer cared that there was someone there watching her. The need to take a bath was much greater than her need for safety.

She rose shakily to her feet and slid the small bag she kept a towel and bath supplies in off of her back. It landed on the ground with an almost inaudible 'plop' and her hand automatically reached up to undo the red scarf tied around the neckline of her uniform.

Carefully, Kagome folded the silky material and placed it at the root of a nearby tree. She then worked on the rest of the shirt, sliding it gracefully over her head. She had shaved the day before, so she felt no need to hide her pits from the watcher.

She then worked on the zipper of her skirt and let it slide gracelessly down to her ankles before picking it up and folding it. It, too, sat at the base of the tree. All that was left was the thin layer of lace-her favorite bra and panties she had originally bought for Inuyasha to see…

So much for that idea.

Reaching behind her back, the bra came unclasped exceptionally easily. The panties slid effortlessly to the ground and she grinned as she felt the aura behind her flare slightly.

She stepped, then, into the hot water that awaited her, acting at first, as though she could walk on the surface of the water, only her toes touched. She inched herself in, trying to go as fast as she could without needlessly burning her sensitive skin.

By the time she was in the water, she knew who her watcher was.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru jumped from the foliage, completely incapable of reigning in the very visible hard-on that was **all her fault**. Completely unacceptable. He decided it was time to teach her a lesson about being too careless at night.

He stepped up to the side of the pool and was about to announce his presence, but she spoke first.

"Evening, Lord Sesshomaru…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Next time:

Sesshomaru, startled, backed up a step. _If she knows I have been watching her…then why…._

"Why do you bathe whilst you know This Sesshomaru is watching you?"

Her beautiful ebony tresses fanned out and swam beautifully on the hot water. They all seemed to dance to the right as she turned her head to face him, a sad smile on her face.

"You dislike your brother, right? I have an idea of how to get back at him."

Sesshomaru tilted his head cutely. Maybe it would be fun. Although he had never hated Inuyasha, he didn't particularly like him either. The pup had frustrated him time and again. He did enjoy making the pup flustered. Maybe this was something worth hearing out…

"Speak, Miko."

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I do like how this story progressed in the first chapter. Please R'n'R to let me know what you think. I really do appreciate such things.

I know this probably sounds like a bunch of other stories, but I promise, I'm only using the most basic ideas of the other stories to create something completely new. It's similar to creating a new vineyard; a new wine.

Wish me luck. I hope this wine I am creating by placing the seeds of other ideas together, will become a wine worthy of reading.

For now, wish me luck.

Elvenarcher516


	2. The Spark

Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update it. I hope you can all forgive me.

Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it!

XxXxXxXxXx

Last Time:

Sesshomaru jumped from the foliage, completely incapable of reigning in the very visible hard-on that was **all her fault**. Completely unacceptable. He decided it was time to teach her a lesson about being too careless at night.

He stepped up to the side of the pool and was about to announce his presence, but she spoke first.

"Evening, Lord Sesshomaru…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru, startled, backed up a step. _If she knows This Sesshomaru has been watching her…then why…._

"Why do you bathe whilst you know This Sesshomaru is watching you?"

Her striking ebony tresses fanned out and swam beautifully on the hot water. They all seemed to dance to the right as she turned her head to face him, a gloomy smile on her face.

"You dislike your brother, right? I have an idea of how to get back at him."

Sesshomaru tilted his head in interest. Maybe it would be fun. Although he had never hated Inuyasha, he didn't particularly like him either. The pup had frustrated him time and again. He did enjoy making the pup flustered. Maybe this was something worth hearing out…

"Speak, Miko."

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome returned to camp that night with a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't know if she was quite ready to get back at Inuyasha yet, but she felt that a little teasing would do him good. Just before she stepped into the clearing, she drew a deep breath and exhaled, preparing for the anger at her missing for over an hour in the middle of the night.

She found no anger. Everyone was still sleeping in their prospective places and a swift, silent sigh of relief was gliding out of her lips. She was safe and her plan was not foiled.

Yet.

The starlight tracked her movement as she climbed cautiously back under her covers and wrapped the small kit in her arms once again. He snuggled into her, blissfully unaware of what she had in store for Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled the sleeping kit on top of her, pondering her next moves, watching the circling stars above. Finally the image of sweet, playful revenge that had clung to her for so long relaxed its grip on her and sailed off into the distance.

Smiling, she followed it off, soaring through the few clouds in the sky and over treetops, under bridges and over rivers and mountains and streams. She finally reached a stretch of forest.

Gliding and dipping, her clouded vision could barely make out a castle in the distance, completely made of stone. As she neared, she could make out the flags that waved regally on top of the towers.

She gasped at the emblem on those flags, but just before she could engrain the picture into her memory, she woke with a shock as Inuyasha's loud ranting finally reached her dream.

A groan escaped her lips and she bit back the response of, 'just five more minutes…' Her companions watched her curiously, for she was usually one of the first to rise. As she moved to get up, Inuyasha stiffened.

"Where did you go last night?" he demanded without even a hint of concern in his gruff voice. She drew back as if she had been physically hit. Yes, he deserved what he had coming.

"Why? I simply went to the spring for a cool midnight bath. It was far too hot for me and I didn't want to wake you…" She gave him the best fake puppy eyes she could manage.

At this, he blushed and looked at the ground, embarrassed by how he had reacted. Sure she smelled differently, but that spring was probably used by hundreds of individuals, so of course it made sense that she smelled slightly different…wasn't it?

"Oh," he stated dumbly. It was all he could muster.

She could tell he hadn't meant an offense, the first time in a long time. She smiled brightly, her usual smile, and turned to her yellow backpack to dig out some fresh clothes.

It would be a while before her plan was ready for action, but she fully intended to see it through. Just because he had been polite to her once didn't mean she believed that he was changing for the better.

No. She had watched one of her friends who was once abused. She had always believed that he would change for the better and continued to go back to him at every apology. That was how Kagome had lost that particular very dear friend.

Kagome was stronger. She would not make the same mistake as her friend had. Especially since the man that was hurting her would not go to jail upon her death.

XxXxXxXxXx

The long day wore on. Inuyasha was his own coach and cheerleader for the "Inu Tachi" cajoling them the entire way to keep up and jeering at them as they could not. He was particularly harsh on them that day when finally, Kagome decided that she needed some rest.

It was far past dinner time and well into the dark of the night when the parade finally halted. They placed their camp near another hot spring so that they would be able to bathe in the morning.

They lighted a fire with the help of Shippou, who was finally learning to utilize his fox fire to create real fire. He was giddy with pleasure for being able to do so.

Kagome cheered him on and clapped her hands as he lit small bits of twigs and grass on fire. She was pleased with her kit. However, there were other things on her mind as well. She had a meeting with Sesshomaru this night and was giddy with anticipation.

She had always found the great lord somewhat attractive, even as he tried to kill her at their first meeting. She had never admitted it to anyone but Sango, who was like a sister to her, and Sango had promised to keep her mouth shut.

As the years wore on, Kagome began to see another side of the fierce lord as he cradled a crying girl into his chest. He was also very careful not to kill Inuyasha when they sparred. Although the battle usually ended bloody, it was obvious to her that Sesshomaru was using a great deal of restraint.

He did not seem to be who he played himself off as, however, and he obviously had some semblance of a sense of humor or he would have killed her for her audacity the night before.

The meal finished without a hitch and the grumpy, but oddly serene hanyou hopped into a tree above their heads. He would watch Kagome carefully that night to be sure she wasn't sneaking around behind his back.

XxXxXxXxXx

All was still in camp and she stretched her aura to feel those of the others. It seemed to stretch like rubber or elastic as it slithered over to the sleeping forms of her friends. Finally, she reached out to Inuyasha who was still awake. Good thing he could not feel her presence if she did not wish him to…

XxXxXxXxXx

He was watching her carefully. She moved in her sleep and made small mumbling noises. The usual noises of the night. She was obviously sleeping and he himself was tired from the long day of travel.

It was well past midnight and he doubted she would be up for a romp around at two when they were waking up so early the next morning. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be willed into sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Finally, she felt him nod off and almost slipped on her way out of her sleeping bag. Kagome was a bit clumsy sometimes. She hoped it wouldn't betray her tonight.

Stepping around the still burning embers of the camp fire, she walked in the general way of the spring. She obviously wouldn't be bathing tonight since she would have time in the morning, but she knew that was where he would wait for her.

Upon her arrival he twitched an ear ever so slightly. It was her only cue the he had registered her presence. She took a deep intake of breath at the sight that met her interested gaze.

He was completely naked in the spring, his back to her and his silky locks swimming in the moonlit water. They looked like strands of white gold that slid off of his back and came to mix in the substance.

She was blown away by simply seeing a part of his bare back and the muscular shoulders that were barely above the surface. She sat in a whoosh of breath as her legs gave out below her.

How was she to think when he was like this?

XxXxXxXxXx

He had waited long enough. He was bored and filthy. He had been following the pack for a few days now and had not the time to bathe lest he fall too far behind them.

He wanted to keep up. Her actions the night before had intrigued him; had piqued his interest just enough for him to wonder what could be done in revenge. This was priceless.

He could hear her exhale as she sat on the damp soil around the spring and simply stared. He could feel her eyes on him like unimaginable heat drilling into his back. Just the feeling of her gaze upon him made him stiffen.

What was it that this human female had done to him?

His beast purred inside of his head, pleased the she liked the look of his body. He growled inwardly at it, demanding it stop and allow him to think properly. However it was not at all interested in listening to him.

'_This will be our first. It is to be good. Our mate watches us. We enjoy her presence'_

He almost lost his breath. **'Mate?! How dare you insinuate that we want this human as a mate!'**

The beast chuckled inside of him. '_Isn't this why we took her up on her offer in the first place? We wanted a reason to be around her. Didn't we?'_

It wasn't a question. But he refused to answer it. He pushed his beast into the back of his mind. Sesshomaru finally turned to face her and almost grinned at the bright blush adorning her face.

The wind suddenly changed course, enough so to blow the scent of her arousal directly at him. He almost lost control as he began walking slowly toward her out of the spring.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may even put up another tonight. Maybe. I don't know. It seemed like a good place to stop this one…^^;

Thank you all for your reviews. I look forward to reading more!!!


	3. The Idea

Well here's chapter 3. Hopefully this will make up for the long delay last time. =3

Enjoy

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

He almost lost his breath. **'Mate?! How dare you insinuate that we want this human as a mate!'**

The beast chuckled inside of him. '_Isn't this why we took her up on her offer in the first place? We wanted a reason to be around her. Didn't we?'_

It wasn't a question. But he refused to answer it. He pushed his beast into the back of his mind. Sesshomaru finally turned to face her and almost grinned at the bright blush adorning her face.

The wind suddenly changed course, enough so to blow the scent of her arousal directly at him. He almost lost control as he began walking slowly toward her out of the spring.

XxXxXxXxXx

If she thought she could become no more shocked than she already was, she was wrong. As his lithe body male its way toward her, she could feel her judgment clouding.

The only thing she had ever longed for was affection from the one she loved.

This snapped her mind back into crisp reality. She didn't love Sesshomaru. She didn't love anyone. And she certainly believed that this, whatever it was, did not constitute affection.

He neared her, the water only around his hips now, although she could see the shiny crown of his head sticking out of the water. She blushed more and looked away quickly.

It was all too much for her right now.

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel comfortable with this. Please, allow us to discuss our plan in greater detail."

Stopped in his tracks, he struggled against his beast. This was no way to take a mate. This was no way to be around a woman. Especially not this woman. Not his brother's chosen.

Now that he thought carefully, with the details of what she had come up with the night before, he wondered why his brother's woman would play such a devilish trick on him. Why would she do such a thing to the man she loved?

He reigned in his beast quickly. He didn't want to lose control like this. Didn't want to start an unnecessary fight between brothers that would truly leave one of them dead. He backed into the water so that he was more suitably covered.

An intense gaze was enough to unnerve her. She noticed his eyes were crashing with fire. They were not lifeless as she had always believed. She could tell there was much on his mind, but she could only guess as to what it was.

He opened his mouth to speak and she watched intently as his lips moved, thrown off by the diamonds of water on them. For some reason they were really bothering her. She wanted to get them off of his perfect lips…

His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Miko, you made This Sesshomaru wait for your arrival. This means that This Sesshomaru feels entitled to an answer for one of his questions."

She gawked. Entitled? Breathe. _She_ was the one asking _him_ favors. If she wanted help, she would need to let him know that she was trustworthy. She bowed her head in submission, allowing him to ask whatever he desired.

"Why is it that you, the one that loves This Sesshomaru's half-brother the most, are plotting against him? What has he done to wrong you to wish to take revenge? There is a saying- 'when seeking revenge, dig two graves' are you aware of the meaning?"

Once again, Kagome was thrown off guard. Quickly, she caught herself and opened her mouth to speak.

"That's three questions, Lord Sesshomaru, not one." She was almost teasing him. For some reason it irked him.

"This Sesshomaru simply wishes to know the answer to three variations of a single question." He was being reasonable, he thought. He was not forcing her to tell him.

Although he would love to laugh at the hanyou with his tail between his legs, Sesshomaru felt that he should know why the miko was willing to go through with such a thing.

"I don't love him anymore. He lost the trust that I had in him. He threw out my heart. I simply picked up the pieces and moved on." The sound of her voice shook him almost as much as the meaning of her words.

She no longer was tied to the hanyou. But, then why did she stay with him? He voiced his concern. Her answer was simple.

"I have a job to do. We both do. We made sure that we would finish collecting the shards and dispatch Naraku before all going our separate ways."

He wanted to shrug. It made as much sense as anything else. It made him smile inside. This woman had a clear sense of responsibility.

Sesshomaru felt the cold air on his shoulders and decided it was time to get out of the spring. He didn't care if she watched or not. She wouldn't be the first to see him naked.

He did have servants after all…

He turned and half swam back to the other side of the shore. He hoisted himself on a rock and grinned to himself when he heard her squeak and the sound of her hands hitting the floor reached his ears.

His clothes were situated conveniently on a close rock and he picked them up and draped his haori over himself. Feeling his cheeks redden was an odd feeling. He had never had that happen before.

Never in his life had he been so self aware. Never in his life had he wanted anyone, nonetheless a mortal, and that mortal was staring at the ground making his beast growl. She would be his, and she would never shy away from him again.

However, he would have to act carefully before making a move on her. He would need to work with her to achieve her ends before she would be his. His beast sniffed indignantly and receded into the back of his mind.

Once fully dressed, he turned and walked toward the girl. She was still resting her head on her palms that were pressed firmly to the ground. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

Her head snapped up, taken aback by his actions. She was sure that he would hit her, or at least mock her inexperience with the male person. Instead, she was placed back on her feet facing him.

The look in her eyes was priceless. Confusion. Beautiful confusion was written all over her face. A crimson blush illuminated pale cheeks. She was flawless. He had never seen a woman, even a youkai woman, as flawless as this one.

He would have to hold himself firmly to his values. He would court her. He had decided at last. It would not be shameful to do so. She held such great power that even she did not know the extent of.

He had seen the way she could defend herself and over the course of years, her powers had grown and she had become something to be truly feared.

He was almost astonished that he had not noticed the power radiating from her earlier. But why would he look when she so obviously had belonged to another?

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stared. She was very confused as to what was going on in his head. Firmly on her feet, she stared at the hand that was still on her slim waist.

The Sesshomaru she knew would never want to _smell _a human, nonetheless _touch_ one. She had been surprised when he had accepted her offer in the first place.

And…did he know just how GORGEOUS he was? She almost moved her arm to touch his face, but managed to resist the urge. She was sure that he would kill her if she did.

A deep, calming breath led to an alluring masculine scent that she had never smelled before. Unlike Inuyasha who always smelled like BO, Sesshomaru smelled fresh. Spring mountain air and spring water…

She found that she did like the scent and leaned closer to him to capture more of it. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, completely enchanted by the scent.

When she opened her eyes she was startled by the curious golden orbs that stared back at her. She jumped and immediately felt her face flush even brighter than it had previously.

What confused her the most out of everything that happened so far that day was that his eyes held no hint of anger towards her, simply inquisitiveness.

"What is this plan you have to cause the Hanyou frustration, Miko? You have yet to tell me." His voice was deeper, rougher than she remembered. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach.

"Uh, well….I guess….I mean…" She stumbled over her words gracelessly, eliciting the first smile she had ever seen on his porcelain face.

She decided that she may as well say it. It wasn't like she was going to save herself now.

"Well, I really…uh…didn't come up with much of anything. I just…thought that there should…uh…be something that we can laugh at him about?" She could feel the embarrassment radiating off of her body.

Hopefully she looked at him before smiling sheepishly. "Do…do you have any ideas, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The look on his face made her quiver. A small smile played across his face and a dark look came into his eyes. Oh, did he have an idea.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This Sesshomaru has an idea. However both of us would be needed to make it work. It is something that would shock him and hurt his pride." He almost cackled, but quickly when he saw her face added, "But it would not hurt him physically. It is This Sesshomaru's only idea that may work."

He watched her face as it registered what he said. Her brow furrowed and she nodded her head, waiting.

"This Sesshomaru could join your group and you could be mother to Rin. This Sesshomaru could pretend to have interest in you. It would be most detrimental to the health of his ego if one of the women he claimed to love fell for another."

He was hoping that it would work. It was a reason, an excuse to learn more about this interesting creature. He braced for her to say no. It was her right. It would be a particularly bad idea to have them all at the same camp after all…

"That's a fantastic idea, Sesshomaru-sama!" her face lit up and he was once again taken aback by the beauty this simple human creature carried with her. It was similar to Rin's childish innocence, but more grown up. This was not his daughter. This woman was interesting.

"This Sesshomaru will find you within the next two days with his child and retainer. He will come to you and he will bring power to your pack. This Sesshomaru expects only to be addressed as he is, to have his child taken care of and to have the safety of his pack ensured. Can you make sure of this, Miko?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She had thought the demands would be much more than just that.

"Of course I can! I look forward to working with you, Lord Sesshomaru!" The bow was deep and sincere. He nodded in her direction then turned on his heel and stalked off into the brush with a tingling sensation in his stomach.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well I'm not particularly proud of this story, however I must say that I worked really hard on it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please RnR and I'll try to update again soon…no promises though.

All my best!

Elvenarcher516


	4. The Introduction

A/N: Gooood! I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I finished my first year of college and I hated it. Now summer has come and I'm working really hard for the first time in my life. I will attempt to update more often.

I may be a little depressed due to a string of cancer in my family, but I am guessing that will help me write since I can't draw….

If you want to check out my Deviantart site, it's .com

I hope you enjoy this installation of Wanted.

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

"This Sesshomaru could join your group and you could be mother to Rin. This Sesshomaru could pretend to have interest in you. It would be most detrimental to the health of his ego if one of the women he claimed to love fell for another."

He was hoping that it would work. It was a reason, an excuse to learn more about this interesting creature. He braced for her to say no. It was her right. It would be a particularly bad idea to have them all at the same camp after all…

"That's a fantastic idea, Sesshomaru-sama!" her face lit up and he was once again taken aback by the beauty this simple human creature carried with her. It was similar to Rin's childish innocence, but more grown up. This was not his daughter. This woman was interesting.

"This Sesshomaru will find you within the next two days with his child and retainer. He will come to you and he will bring power to your pack. This Sesshomaru expects only to be addressed as he is, to have his child taken care of and to have the safety of his pack ensured. Can you make sure of this, Miko?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She had thought the demands would be much more than just that.

"Of course I can! I look forward to working with you, Lord Sesshomaru!" The bow was deep and sincere. He nodded in her direction then turned on his heel and stalked off into the brush with a tingling sensation in his stomach.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next three days of travel, Kagome was careful to stay out of Inuyasha's way. When she had returned at three in the morning, Inuyasha woke up and screamed at her for going on her own. She sat him so half heartedly that it had barely made a dent in the ground.

Kagome was getting nervous that they had yet to run into Sesshomaru, however she was running out of food in her backpack so the Inu-tachi decided to make a pit stop back in Kaede's village. As they arrived in the village, the sky grew dark and rain followed them, covering the ground like a blanket.

Kagome said her goodbyes as she walked toward the well, Inuyasha in tow. Standing on the lip of the well, Kagome waved goodbye over the hill to her friends. Although she knew they could no longer see her, she was sure they knew she was waving.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked at the ground and fidgeted. He wanted to leave and find Kikyou as fast as he could, but he didn't want Kagome to find out. He still loved Kagome, though he knew it would never be the same as he loved Kikyou.

Kagome was no replacement for the love of his life. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have them both…did it? He knew that what he was doing was wrong…but…if he didn't get caught…

What ever happened to 'what you don't know can't hurt you'? He knew that he had been giving the group a particularly hard time in the past months, but he couldn't help it. If they didn't move fast enough, they would never catch up with Kikyou.

He tried his best to hold in a deep sigh as he felt the touch of Kikyou's aura. He yearned to touch her and hold her. It had been four nights. Far too long for his taste.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha's aura flare. She knew that she would never have him and the ache in her heart was just that. She would let go of him and laugh when he found out that the joke was on him.

His ears were flat against his head and she could tell that he wanted to leave. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Inuyasha," the noise that broke the silence shook them both by shock. Startled, he looked up to her and she at him. "go to her." His eyes fell. There was no use saying no anymore. He couldn't hide his embarrassment in his rush to leave her at the well lip.

She felt a presence as she sat and watched the clouds. Reaching her aura to touch the being, she smiled lightly when she realized that it was only Sesshomaru. He reached his own aura out to brush hers and a warm feeling crept into her bones.

She looked up as he unmasked his scent and jumped from the tree above her. Sesshomaru landed effortlessly and silently in front of her. He sat at the base of a tree and grinned lightly at her.

"This Sesshomaru will wait until you return from your home to confront Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru needs you to control him however." One of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows perked in an almost questioning manner.

"I will do my best. If I must, I will take care of him with my powers to make him consent. Do not worry, Lord Sesshomaru, I think this will be quite fun." She grinned toothily at him and almost laughed out loud at the sight of his slightly shocked face. Did he doubt her ability to keep the hanyou in check? If so, he would find out soon enough that she was far more powerful than even a being such as he could imagine.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"KAGOME!" she almost gagged. Hojou was waiting in front of her house for her return. In his arms, he carried some sort of home remedy, surely for whatever sickness her grandfather had cooked up this time.

It was supposed to be her senior year in high school, however, due to… circumstance … she had been unable to pass her junior year. Hojou had continued to visit her and had even attempted to court her at one point. She had finally thought she had gotten rid of the annoyance until…he showed up at her doorstep.

Panting, he raced up to her and beamed at her. Kagome sighed, resigned to talk to him one last time. "Look, Hojou…" she was cut off before she could say any more. "Kagome, please listen to me! I know you said you didn't want to see me again, but you have been very sick and I am worried about you! I want to make sure you are alright here and I want you to know that if you need anything, I'll be here for you. Please, please don't push me away again!"

The look in his eyes almost made her give in. Then she mentally shook herself. No one could know of the well. It would endanger her mission to complete the jewel. She would not let that happen. Maybe when she was finished with the jewel and the wish had been made she would return to this era to settle down, but it could not happen yet. Especially not with Hojou.

Kagome glared and stalked past him. Obviously telling him to get lost wasn't enough. She felt bad doing it, but he was starting to give off the overbearing stalker vibe. As she wandered back into the house, she noticed her little brother sitting on the couch playing video games.

The moment he noticed her, he leapt up from the couch and jumped into her arms. "Mom! Grandpa! Kagome's home!" the other two filed into the room and hugs were exchanged.

News was, Souta had gotten into a good high school and the new semester would start three days hence. Their mom had gone on a shopping spree and had brought home enough for Kagome to go for a couple months. A second, or even third backpack may be necessary, but with the…new help, that wouldn't be such a problem.

"He's helping me! I'm so stunned that he would actually join in on something so…juvenile!" the conversation, of course, had returned to the sengoku jidai and the matters at hand. Kagome was explaining her plan and her confusion at Sesshomaru's sudden warmth. Well, maybe…luke-warmth.

The conversation went back and forth for hours until finally, Grandpa was ready for bed. He pattered off towards his bedroom and as Souta grew tired, there was silence in the house.

Kagome's mom helped her pack for the months to come and they marveled at the new clothes and food as well as sun-powered devices so there would be no need for batteries.

At last, Kagome decided it was late enough and set her alarm clock to leave early the next morning. It would be a long day and she hoped she was ready for it. The last thing she thought of as her eyes were closing was, "I really hope they accept Sesshomaru into the group without too much trouble."

XxXxXxXxXx

The morning was hectic, but at least Hojou wasn't waiting outside with a farewell present. That would have done her in. She had put all of her items in three different backpacks and loaded two of them onto her bike until she got to the sengoku jidai where someone else would be able to help carry them.

On her way down to the well house, her Grandfather had stopped her twice with random items he thought would be useful against demons. They weren't, of course. Finally in the well house, she leapt after her bike through the invisible hole in time and was sucked 500 years into the past.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the well, she was not met by Inuyasha alone as she had expected, but the entire Inu Tachi along with Sesshomaru and his group. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she realized why everyone was staring at her. They knew she had made a deal with the demon lord…oh dear.

Inuyasha helped her out of the well and Sesshomaru grabbed a bunch of strange items he had never seen before meeting the Miko. Sango who had known all along what was going on smiled approvingly at her, which only made her blush more and Miroku was taking it all in stride. Only Inuyasha, Jaken and Rin seemed at all concerned with the situation at hand.

Inuyasha was immediately on her when they reached their camp. "He believes he could be of use to us. He said that since YOU are the alpha in this pack, YOU should decide! What kind of crap is that! You aren't alpha here, I am! I should decide! But these three," He gestured toward Sango, Miroku and Shippou, "said he was right, so now we waited for you. You're going to turn him away, right?"

He glared at her, expecting an answer he wouldn't get. She looked at Sesshomaru and feigned ignorance. "What do you have to offer us, Sesshomaru, that we cannot do on our own?"

The question was deliberate and he glared at her. She knew, were they alone, he would have retorted for her to call him by his title, but she also knew that he understood the situation and would take it in stride.

"This Sesshomaru can be of great help to this group. He has no interest in the Shikon no Tama and would not have any interest in taking it. He is strong and more powerful than any of you know. None of you have seen the true extent of This Sesshomaru's power." He half glared at her to give off the impression of anger, but she knew better.

She could now read it in his eyes. She had finally noticed the life in his eyes and it changed him. She was no longer afraid of his wrath because she could see he had no thoughts of death. At best, she thought she could see…playfulness?

Only Kagome seemed to notice this, however. Everyone else in the Inu-tachi jolted at the 'dark' glare that was received.

Kagome pretended to be confused. "But, Sesshomaru," she almost giggled. She knew he would be upset that she was not using his title, but he had not openly put that out there yet. It was still no-man's land and she was eating it up. "Why would someone as strong as you need to join us? What do we have to offer you in return?"

He glared once again. She was obviously enjoying this far more than he would like. Although he himself was also enjoying this light banter more than he would admit. Her challenge set him on edge and his beast was ready to pounce.

"This Sesshomaru's ward, Rin needs a mother. This Sesshomaru can do many things for his ward, but mothering is not one of those things. He requests only three things. For Rin to have a mother, for This Sesshomaru to be addressed **properly**," he stressed the point that it was time to use his title, "and for his pack to be peacefully joined with his little brother's pack until the war with Naraku has ended."

Kagome looked thoughtful and turned to her group. She touched Miroku's aura with her own for the first time. He seemed startled at first, but immediately understood to go along with it. "I will ask what you want and then make a decision off of that."

"Inuyasha, would you like to go first?" He looked up at her, startled. She surely knew what to expect of him at this point, right?

"I say no. He can go find a peasant wife to raise the runt." Immediately he knew he should have reigned in his rudeness. "Inuyasha…" she warned him. His ears flattened against his head. "Still…"he began. "I still say no."

Kagome nodded and turned. "Sango? What do you think?" Sango tried to hide her excitement. "S…sure. I think that it would be a good idea. I think Shippou would like to have someone to play with." Kagome smiled. "Shippou? Would you like that, sweety?"

He looked at her quizzically trying to gage her reaction. Eventually he answered, "Yes. I think Kirara would like that too." The tiny feline mewed her agreement. "Okay," Kagome said. "That leaves you, Miroku. What do you think?"

He stared for some moments, but finally nodded. "I believe that this would be a lucrative partnership for both sides." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Allright then, Se…I mean **Lord** Sesshomaru. It seems that we have come to a consensus. We agree to your deal and would greatly enjoy your…" She was immediately cut off by a scream of rage from Inuyasha.

"You can't be SERIOUS! What's next? Are we going to invite KOGA to join our group too? What about his entire pack? We need to stick to our own g-" Kagome saw this coming, but it still upset her.

"Inuyasha, If you want to leave, then leave. If you have a better idea, then state it. Otherwise take off and go yell at someone else some**where** else." The glare she gave him meant business. He knew that it would not be a good idea to play with her at this point. He thought for a few moments and opened his mouth. As he spat out venom he immediately regretted his words.

"Well, since all of you agree to bring this BASTARD into the pack, then I think I should be allowed to bring someone in too!" They all looked at him knowing exactly who he was talking about. Miroku was about to pipe up and tell him it was a bad idea but Kagome cut him off.

"Fine. Bring the dead bitch here. She'll be about as much use as a rock. My only condition is that you cannot bed her within ten kilometers of here! You understand that, Inuyasha?" he gaped at her. "Yes, I know you have been bedding her since she returned to the living world. Must be strange to sleep with a corpse made of cold clay, but if that's what you want in a woman you will never get any more!" She turned and stalked toward the closest river while the others gaped after her.

Sango finally trotted after her dear friend and they bathed in silence in the icy cold water. Kagome broke the silence. "I know it wasn't nice…but he's been lying for years! I just couldn't take it any more…" Sango shook her head sadly. "Kagome, he deserved that. He has for years and he finally got what was coming to him. You shouldn't feel bad."

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded at her. "So, what do you think of Sesshomaru joining our group?" Kagome questioned tentatively. "I think that this will be fun! We've been talking about this for a long time and it seems that whatever you two have cooked up will be wonderful. But, may I ask? What HAVE you two come up with?"

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Well, you see, Inuyasha still seems to think of me as 'his', but when Sesshomaru pretends to have an interest in me, it will drive him crazy! He won't be able to concentrate and he'll be completely tormented. We think that physically hurting him would be going too far, but when I pretend to have the same interest in Sesshomaru, that blow to his ego will be more than well deserved. What do you think?"

Sango giggled. "So, does he have any idea that you **actually** feel that way for him?" Kagome blushed. "Of course not. I just…I know I'll have to let go at some point, but I want to pretend and believe for now." "Fair enough," Sango replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: So…I suppose that's it…=[ it's taken far too long to put this up. My computer screen fell off in the middle of writing this and it just….ugg. I had to send it in and get a new screen and…well I just got it back. So here you go. Chapter 4 I believe.

Angel-Demon1: Well, thanks! I'm glad you like it!

KakashiXangela: Yeah, lets hope not cuz that would ruin a lot of things… =]

Soulspirit18: Thank you!

Kushina Nar: Thanks! I hope this is as good as the last chapter!

Esha Napoleon:Thanks! ;)

Angelapage: tehe thanks =]

Ino1693: Thank you!

Sesshomarubaby18: O.K!

Sesshomaru2004: Coming! Coming! :D  
Kinkyneko33: I hope you continue to read it!


	5. The Bath

Hopefully this time, you all remember my story so that you won't have to re-read the entire story to remember what the hell is going on…:D

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Well, you see, Inuyasha still seems to think of me as 'his', but when Sesshomaru pretends to have an interest in me, it will drive him crazy! He won't be able to concentrate and he'll be completely tormented. We think that physically hurting him would be going too far, but when I pretend to have the same interest in Sesshomaru, that blow to his ego will be more than well deserved. What do you think?"

Sango giggled. "So, does he have any idea that you **actually** feel that way for him?" Kagome blushed. "Of course not. I just…I know I'll have to let go at some point, but I want to pretend and believe for now." "Fair enough," Sango replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two returned to camp much calmer than when they had left. They were both shocked, however, that Kikyou had already made it to the camp site. Maybe Inuyasha really was as stupid as he looked…

Kagome started boiling water for the dinner and set out plates and bowls for everyone and passing out wooden chop sticks. Sesshomaru eyed the plastic wear completely befuddled. He had never seen anything like this before…

As the ramen cooked, the group sat silently. Kagome glared daggers into the ground and Sesshomaru stared into the sky. The others preoccupied themselves with chores and introductions. The children played and Jaken attempted to keep them in check. Ah-un simply sat and watched the group while munching on grass.

Two pairs of eyes met in the fray and the chocolate colored pair turned away with highlighted cheeks. A pair of perfect eyebrows raised in confusion and interest but no words were exchanged.

Finally, the ramen was finished and split between the large group. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin ate immediately while Sesshomaru and Kikyou stared at the odd soup. Yet another strange thing. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome traveled through the well, he had simply thought it to be a different place she traveled to. It seemed that there was more to this than he could put together yet, and he did not like surprises.

"I cannot eat this." Everyone in the group almost jumped. Kagome glared at Kikyou. "And why the hell not? Are you too good for this simple slop? She could feel her face going red with rage and she started trembling.

"No. It is not that at all. I cannot eat anything at all. I need simple sustenance. Food of any sort may destroy my body." Kagome flushed, almost embarrassed but more than a little angry. She should have known that would be the cool answer. "Fine. Then give it to someone who wants it."

XxXxXxXxXx

That night, the group broke into smaller groups to sleep. Inuyasha followed Kikyou off into some odd direction, Sesshomaru and his party slept close to a large rock around a fire and Kagome, Miroku and Sango slept in their sleeping bags next to yet another fire not a stones throw from Sesshomaru's group.

As the rest of the inu-tachi fell into a slumber, Kagome lay awake restlessly. She stretched her aura and felt Sesshomaru, still wide awake and staring at her. Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and wandered off to the nearest hot spring she could find.

Sesshomaru, taking this as an invitation, followed her. He caught up to her about thirty paces from their camp. She turned to him and smiled sadly. His face did not change but his eyes replied and swirled with his moods.

"Well, step one is complete. You are now a part of the pack. This opens many doors. Although, now that he's being open about Kikyou there's less of a chance that this will hurt him at all…" She shook her head. "No." he replied. "The hanyou will care. He still believes you are both his own. He will be extremely upset to find out that you have strayed.

"It will be interesting how we decide to go about this subtly. Pray tell, do you have any idea of how we can continue our discussions at more suitable times?" He perked his eyebrow at her.

They continued to walk toward the hot spring together. It was interesting to him that he felt no anger at her audacity to walk next to him. He felt excited to simply be in her presence. Sesshomaru's beast purred internally and wagged his tail, completely content in this situation.

"Well, actually I do have something of an idea." Kagome looked him square in the eyes and immediately regretted it. She could see swirling emotions that she couldn't place or name and felt like she was prying.

"Please continue," he pushed her on. "Yes, well, I think that we should find a way to spend more time together. We could spend time and pretend to get friendlier and closer. He'd hate that right off the bat. Then I could start ignoring him more and catering more to you. By the time he snaps at us, really snaps I mean, we will have the last laugh."

Sesshomaru thought about this. What reason would he have to be close to her? What would be a decent reason? Then he realized…

"I could train you in combat. You already have exceptional skills in your Miko powers, but can you defend yourself from a being that cannot be hurt by pure energy?" He almost grinned when she dumbly shook her head at him.

"Do you believe that Inuyasha would agree to this easily?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru tilted his head a little bit. "Well, he won't be able to do better. He knows that. He would not begrudge someone he loves the strength to defend herself."This idea made sense to Kagome, although she realized that sense was not something Inuyasha had much of. But maybe they could talk him into it yet.

They stopped about three feet from the hot spring and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I would like to bathe. I dislike being dirty and after today, I feel wretched. Would you mind keeping an eye out for danger while I bathe?" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Just as long as you will do the same for me." Kagome blushed lightly but also agreed.

XxXxXxXxXx

The bath was an excellent one. Kagome had ample time for thought without having to worry about being attacked by a demon or a pervert because simply the aura emanating from the man just out of eyesight would scare off a demon large enough to kill Inuyasha in one blow.

A happy sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she rinsed the soap out of her hair. It was a wonderful feeling, being clean. She loved it as much as the best meal she could obtain in this era. Upon exiting the bathing hole, she dried off and slipped back into her clothes. She handed off a towel and some shampoo and body wash to a befuddled Taiyoukai.

Kagome sighed. It had been a long time since she had to teach her friends how to use the bottled soap and had hoped that it was self explanatory enough…but no. Why would he make it easy for her?

Hiding her eyes as he undressed and slipped into the murky water, she commanded him to dampen his hair. He did so and when he resurfaced, she showed him how to open the bottles at the top and re-seal them afterwards. She showed him how much soap he would need and told him to wash it off once he was done.

She was about to leave, the blush still bright on her cheeks, when he stopped her. "Miko Kagome," She stopped in her tracks at his voice. "Y…yes?" "This Sesshomaru would prefer it if you washed his hair. It is very long and difficult to get to at times. This Sesshomaru always prefers help if there is help available."

Her blush completely renewed, Kagome turned around and silently grabbed a huge clump of the silky, silvery hair. She closed her eyes at the feel of the strands and poured out a dollop of the scented shampoo on to her hand. She began to work it into his hair at the bottom strands and worked her way up. As she reached his head, she got caught up in the feeling of his hair running through her fingers and lost herself.

Startled out of her revere by something that sounded like purring, Kagome stopped her petting. A single sunlit eye slid open and stared at her until her fingers started tugging his silky hair again. She felt at that moment that she could have died. Who knew that Sesshomaru was so happy to be touched? And by a HUMAN no less?

Ten minutes later, Kagome began rinsing the soap out of his shining locks. "Did you…find it…enjoyable?" she managed to stammer out. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. How was it that a week ago she had unclothed herself in front of this creature without the slightest bit of modesty yet here, now, she was embarrassed just touching his hair?

"Indeed" was the simple reply. "Oh, well…good. I'll leave you to the rest then…I take it you understand the bottles now…" and with that she scampered off, not leaving him time to answer her.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Kagome awoke to the sounds of yelling. Groggy and grumpy, she rose out of her sleeping bag with her kit wrapped tightly in her arms. Sango and Miroku were also still sleeping, and the young Rin sat and watched the fight begin in dead silence.

"So not only do you smell like her, but now you want to train her because you think I can't protect my own woman? You think me incapable of training her myself?" Inuyasha was shrieking into the forest in Sesshomaru's general direction.

"I simply borrowed some of this strange soap the Miko had. But to the point now, brother, no. This Sesshomaru does not believe you are competent to train another, as you are not fully trained yourself. Nor does This Sesshomaru believe you have done a good job of protecting her thus far. This Sesshomaru is simply offering to teach her to protect herself in an emergency. Do you care so little for her that you would not allow her that, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's reply chilled their bones. As icy as he normally sounded, today he was shooting daggers coated in poison. Kagome, now fully alert, stood up and dusted herself off the best she could with Shippou in her arms.

"Don't **I** get some say in this?" she demanded. Both brothers turned her direction. Sesshomaru immediately agreed. Inuyasha glared at the ground. "Feh. Fine. What do you think of his stupid idea?" Kagome grinned. "I think it would be wonderful! I would love to learn and not be a burden! Please teach me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, here's the end of another chapter. Not quite as long as the last. But I'm running out of ideas tonight. I will try to start updating more regularly because I hate putting off the things I love. I hope that this story is well enjoyed.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! I won't reply to them individually since they all say pretty much the same thing, so to all of you, thanks! I really appreciate that you enjoy my story.

~elvenarcher516


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6 finally comes out! I'm on a roll! :D

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

"Don't **I** get some say in this?" she demanded. Both brothers turned her direction. Sesshomaru immediately agreed. Inuyasha glared at the ground. "Feh. Fine. What do you think of his stupid idea?" Kagome grinned. "I think it would be wonderful! I would love to learn and not be a burden! Please teach me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had thought that she was on his side, but now he questioned her. He knew that Kagome still loved him and that she still wanted to be with him, but her actions were proving otherwise. If she still felt the same way for him she always had, wouldn't she have told him no?

It was time he left. Kikyou was silent and waiting for him at the edge of their camping grounds. She knew what Inuyasha felt and wanted. Not like his other wench. She had no idea what Inuyasha was really thinking, nor did he want her to. He was agitated and frustrated and wanted to get some release and Kikyou was ready for **that** whenever he wanted.

He stormed away from the group growling and mumbling and grabbed Kikyou's arm on the way out. Together they disappeared into the bushes and wandered from the rest of the pack.

With the priestess on his back, Inuyasha sped as far away as he possibly could and marked territory for their romp. He settled Kikyou down on the harsh ground and ripped her clothes off. He dug his fangs into her neck and pulled down his pants. Kikyou, unimpressed, made no noise and simply allowed him access to her body.

He forced himself inside of her, ripping open what would be soft skin, only to crack the outside of the body made of clay. He dug deeper in desperation to escape the anger within him and scratched at Kikyou's back. The slashes were deep, but easy to fix with a little magic.

Finally, Inuyasha let himself go and released his energy, his seed into her. After he was finished, he sat back on his haunches and stared at the sky. Kagome would not leave him for long. She always came back and she would again. It was the way of the world that the woman needed the man, and the man Kagome had chosen was he, Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and the group watched the couple storm off and Kagome looked away in disgust. It used to hurt that she knew where he would go after they got into a fight, but not any more. It just made her sick to her stomach to think of him bedding a dead miko made of clay. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and insisted on beginning their training while they waited for the others to return.

Sango and Miroku, along with the other children and animals, sat themselves to watch Sesshomaru teach Kagome. They started with simple stretches, and then moved into more complex positions. He insisted on beginning with hand-to-hand combat, mainly grappling and some form of Karate none of them had ever heard of before.

They went through simple motions and Kagome learned fast. She had some talent for grappling and was able to hold her own against Songo in the simple forms almost immediately. By the time the sun went down, Kagome was exhausted and completely ready for a shower and bed.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to return to camp, but no one seemed worried. The group talked over a simple dinner of roasted boar and a few roasted vegetables and decided that they did not want to move toward a new jewel shard until Kagome was capable of taking care of herself in battle.

This would give them a month to train and rest, to regain their stamina and to think of a game plan. Within that time, Sesshomaru insisted that Kagome spend almost every waking hour training with him or someone else in the group. Otherwise she was to take care of Rin and Shippou and cook dinner for the camp.

At first, this seemed an exhausting routine to the entire group, however Kagome adapted quickly. After the third day, Inuyasha and Kikyou wandered back to camp wondering why they were all in the same place as they had been earlier. Apparently, the group was supposed to move forward without either of them…

After a large argument about the month that would be spent training and resting, Kagome agreed to let a battle ensue; first blood drawn would be the winner of the fight and therefore the Alpha of this growing pack. The Alpha got to decide what happened in the pack and had complete rule over it.

First light the following morning would be the time the skirmish would take place and the Alpha would be immediately instated upon first blood.

XxXxXxXxXx

The wind howled like a wolf through the trees in the early morning air. Fog had set in making vision extremely difficult for even the demons. It wasn't raining yet, but the air smelled dense with unshed tears. The first frost covered the ground and the air was frigid, angry.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't the only ones that hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Almost the entire group was still awake and groggy from a sleepless night. Kagome sat with Sesshomaru, going over a few moves and talking amongst themselves about what would happen when Sesshomaru won.

Inuyasha glared at the two of them, hating how they had become so chummy in only a few days time. It would be his pleasure to wipe the smirk off of both their faces when he won. He planned on bedding Kagome immediately, right in front of all of their faces to show them that she was his.

Finally a gray light filtered through the trees and as Inuyasha started to stand, Sesshomaru's figure suddenly blurred lightly and was gone. Inuyasha looked around frantically to find his brother, who stood directly behind him. Inuyasha threw a punch toward Sesshomaru who again blurred and disappeared.

Inuyasha growled and looked around at all of the trees that could hide his bastard brother. He drew an intake of breath and found Sesshomaru immediately at the top of one of the pine trees. As Inuyasha leapt into the tree himself, the vision of his brother vanished.

The scent trail led him back to the ground in the middle of an open field. Sesshomaru stood on top of a large boulder overlooking the field and watched his brother run at him. Inuyasha was cackling madly as he ran. He was so sure he would get his brother. It was comical, really, how easy it was to track Sesshomaru through scent.

However fast he could run, he couldn't mask his scent. That's what Inuyasha would follow. It would be the death of his brother.

"You arrogant bastard!" He screamed. He felt victory fall into his lap in the moment he reached his brother. "You think I cannot follow you? You are too easy to track! And screw this whole 'first blood' thing, I will kill you before I let you lead my pack!" And with that he reached Sesshomaru in record time and swung his Tetsusaiga directly for his throat.

Blood splattered everywhere and Sesshomaru's head bounced as it hit the ground. Inuyasha howled in victory as his oldest enemy was dead. He turned towards Kagome, dropping his sword carelessly on the ground as he stalked toward her like pray.

He could see the tears running from her eyes. Tears of joy, he surmised. As he reached her, she backed up as far as she could until her back hit a tree. He grinned. She would be his now, and there was nothing Sesshomaru could do about it.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground and pain swallowed him whole. As his world grew dark, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of his brothers' voice in his ear saying "First blood, brother? No. In exchange for the life you thought you took, I will take yours."

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Eeh, kinda a short chapter, all things considered. I'm just glad that I'm still writing chapters because I hate to leave things unfinished. I hope all of you enjoyed it and I hope you RnR because the reviews are the things that make me want to continue writing!

Thanks to all of you who have supported me since chapter 1 (wow there are a few :0) and thanks to all of you who will begin supporting me now!

Elvenarcher516 3


	7. The Resurrection

Hopefully, here's chapter 7! I hope that I have gained a few people that enjoy this story. I really enjoy your comments and I hope to get more feedback from my readers. =]

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

Blood splattered everywhere and Sesshomaru's head bounced as it hit the ground. Inuyasha howled in victory as his oldest enemy was dead. He turned towards Kagome, dropping his sword carelessly on the ground as he stalked toward her like prey.

He could see the tears running from her eyes. Tears of joy, he surmised. As he reached her, she backed up as far as she could until her back hit a tree. He grinned. She would be his now, and there was nothing Sesshomaru could do about it.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground and pain swallowed him whole. As his world grew dark, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of his brothers' voice in his ear saying "First blood, brother? No. In exchange for the life you thought you took, I will take yours."

XxXxXxXxXx

Darkness swirled around him in waves. He floated endlessly in darkness. He could feel the breath escape his lips but he could not stop it. He felt his lungs collapse and his heartbeat slow and he was peaceful. He could see the tunnel of light and knew that he would be going to heaven and leave Kikyou and Kagome behind. How he managed to get to heaven was beyond him, but he would not question what the gods had in store for him.

As he walked toward the light, a shadow moved to block his view. He shied away from it, afraid of what it would mean. He wanted to see his mother once more, but here was something blocking his way. He couldn't stop his body from moving toward it, however, and he found the figure nearing in the stillness.

As he reached this figure, it stretched out one dark arm and caressed his face. Inuyasha looked closer and saw the blazing eyes of Kikyou staring back at him. He tried to scream but no sound could exit, and instead he sucked in the being that was Kikyou's soul.

Suddenly he felt himself falling, tumbling through the darkness away from the light, crying out for help through silent words that flew from his dead eyes. He reached out a hand just in time to grasp a part of the shadow that was forcing him back toward earth and as he neared his voice suddenly returned to him and in a last effort he cried out, "MOTHER!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's decapitated head hit the ground and bounced almost like a ball. Although she knew that Sesshomaru could easily have dodged that blow, she had seen the sword slice through him. Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed easily like a waterfall.

In the past days she had been sure that she would finally see a hidden side of Sesshomaru. She felt that, given a long enough amount of time, she would be able to really connect with the demon lord and may even grow to love him. Now all of that was taken away from her.

She glared through blurry eyes at Inuyasha, the man she never thought she would come to hate. The look in his eyes would have scared her before, but now she felt nothing but hatred for him. She wouldn't care if he died right now. He had just taken away a possible friend and a definite ally.

Sesshomaru would have dodged that, she was sure. Inuyasha was steadily heading towards her and she knew he had lost himself to the demon within. Suddenly she felt afraid again. There was no one that could defend her from this Inuyasha. She feared the possibilities that would arise.

Glancing back at the corpse, Kagome suddenly noticed that there was no corpse. No blood anywhere to be found. The entire grassy area was clean. Shocked and confused, Kagome began backing away from the crazed Inuyasha and reached out her aura. She flew through the treetops and finally located Sesshomaru in a tree directly above her.

"Careless," he stated simply, and jumped down from the tree right behind Inuyasha. "Brother, was it truly your aim to take first blood, or was there more to this battle than we had intended?" He seemed to ponder this thought for a while and finally decided, "First blood, brother? No. In exchange for the life you thought you took, I will take yours."

The resounding 'crack' of his back breaking shocked Kagome almost as much as Inuyasha hitting the ground at her feet, staring blankly up at her. He slowly lost the red tint to his eyes and Kikyou rushed to his side.

"You monster! What have you done! He can't leave without me! He just can't-" She was cut off immediately when her body turned to dust and the blue orb that was her collection of souls flew into Inuyasha. A few silent, stunned moments passed and Inuyasha gasped.

Terrified, Kagome jumped back, accidentally burning his arms with her pure Miko magic. She had been sure, she had felt his heart stop through his aura. Kikyou had saved his life…

Although none of them would forgive him, Kagome convinced them all that, to beat Naraku, they would need his help. They decided to prop him up against a tree and allow him to heal. Meanwhile, they decided to train extremely hard so that they would not be helpless when the battle finally came.

XxXxXxXxXx

By the third week of training, Kagome could barely move. Sesshomaru however, wouldn't let her stop. Her legs ached and throbbed and she was on the verge of tears all day. She felt that she would never forgive Sesshomaru for being such an awful slave driver, although she knew she would forgive him just about anything at this point.

When lunch time finally arrived, Kagome was feeling so ill that she was no longer hungry. Sesshomaru forced her to eat anyway and she felt sick for the rest of the day because of it. He kept telling her, "Push through the worst of it because the ability to do so will save your life many times." She knew he was right, but for now while she was not in danger, she felt like she could easily stop caring.

Her movements were slow and sluggish and he was extremely patient with her, but finally her body gave out and she collapsed. Inuyasha attempted to rise to save her, however, before he could even get to his feet, Sesshomaru had already caught Kagome and lifted her into his arm. He watched as she was carried away by his brother…his alpha.

Songo smiled at his tenderness as Sesshomaru laid Kagome on top of her sleeping bag. The entire group had moved over to Sesshomaru's large rock camp while they left Inuyasha a good distance away. They would not trust him to be inside of the group for the time being.

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and demanded to know why he had pushed her so hard when she was obviously so exhausted that she fainted. He replied, "This Sesshomaru is extremely impressed that she lasted so long. We were expecting her to faint hours ago. She has much more stamina than we expected." At this, Miroku grinned with a knowing look and Songo smacked him on the head.

XxXxXxXxXx

_You will not let them exile you. Do you understand me? You will re join the group and kill Kagome yourself when no one else is looking. Then you must slay your brother._

Inuyasha looked around. "What?" he had just heard…but it couldn't be. When he woke up, he had immediately asked for Kikyou. The rest of the group told him that she had simply turned to ash in front of their eyes and that she was gone now. How was it, if she was gone, that he could hear his voice in his head now?

_Obviously I fused my soul with your body so that I could bring you back. You were not ready to die and we both have unfinished business to attend. You promised me that you would follow me to hell and I fully intend on bringing you with me. _

He shook his head violently. He wasn't hearing this-it was impossible. He knew that he shouldn't be hearing voices in his head and he was even more concerned that he felt comforted by this particular voice. He knew that he should feel awful for what he had done to Sesshomaru and that he should be an obedient lower party in this pack, but he couldn't help but feel no remorse. The only remorse he felt was that Sesshomaru had not actually died.

_Don't worry, Love, we'll get them all back yet. Just you wait._

XxXxXxXxXx

A month passed in relative calm while Inuyasha healed and Kagome trained. She had already gotten pretty good at grappling and was beginning to get better at standing combat. She could easily defend herself against any normal human man at this point, and she could take on a few very minor demons. She was proud of how far she had come in so little time and was excited that she and Sesshomaru were starting to get closer. She was a little uncomfortable, though, because she didn't know if it was real attraction or just due to the deal they had made.

Finally the big day came. The day her period started. It was always embarrassing, what with Inuyasha sniffing around and knowing what was going on with her, but now it seemed there were three more demons present who could also smell the blood. Upon waking the morning of her period, Kagome found all three of them staring at her hungrily. She shrunk back into her sleeping bag and tried to hide her embarrassment as she grabbed a change of clothes from one of the three bags she had around her.

Luckily Kagome had been ready for the occasion so there was no blood on her bed, but it was still horribly embarrassing to wake up to so many people staring at her. At least the humans of the group were more or less clueless.

Kagome, Songo, Shippou and Rin decided to take an early morning bath so that she could hopefully cover up some of the scent. Rin had never seen a woman bleed before and was slightly terrified until Shippou informed her that it happened every month and it was nothing to worry about. Kagome blushed and Songo hid her laugh under the glassy top of the murky water.

XxXxXxXx

After an extremely relaxing bath, Kagome attempted a spell she had been trying to learn from Kaede some time ago. It never seemed to come in handy before because their small group had been so normal, however she hoped that she would be able to do it so that she wouldn't have to worry about the men in the group following her with their eyes all day.

Kagome attempted to mask her scent through a purifying bathe in the water and then chanting a prayer. She couldn't tell if it had worked or not, but she hoped with all her body and soul that it had, otherwise Songo would never let her live it down.

From her three years in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had learned a lot about demon lore and mythology and it seemed that a feast on the blood of a virgin was irresistible (which was probably how the modern day came up with vampires).She feared the bloodshed that would happen if one of those demons in the group decided to bleed her out…

The group awaited her return and she could still see a tint of red in Sesshomaru's eyes before she looked away from him. She really hoped that he would not break their truce now, just when they were becoming friendly…

XxXxXxXxXx

Two days passed without a hitch. Her period was almost over and she was very glad she only had two days left. She had realized that the spell she used to conceal her scent worked rather well and had used it again that morning. Training was particularly difficult but she managed to work through the pain. She knew that wimping out now would lower her in the eyes of the men in the group and she was not willing to give up her status as alpha female. She would rather give her life than loose footing as an equal to the alpha male.

Sesshomaru was particularly easy on her that day, letting her relax if a cramp hit her and waiting patiently for her to gather her breath before continuing. She worked the best she could and was exhausted by the end of the day. Completely covered in sweat, Kagome insisted on resting before venturing off to take her nightly bath. Songo made the dinner that night while Kagome slept and eventually the camp fell silent.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the dead of night a pair of cocoa eyes shot open. It was too dark. She had over slept. She wriggled her way out of the sleeping bag that had kept her warm and safe. As she wandered off with her sleeping clothes in hand, a change of underwear and a towel, amber eyes followed her through the dark night.

A figure with long, silvery hair stood silently and walked after the lone girl. The girl walked toward the hot spring and disrobed. As she walked toward the water, the figure grabbed her wrist and thrust her around to face him. Their lips met and the girl could not scream. He grabbed her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss as her arms rose to protect herself. She managed to wrench herself away from his mouth and cried out, "why? Why are you doing this?"

Crimson eyes stared back and the response was growled out, "You are mine now."

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. I enjoy reading all of your comments and I hope you all find this cliff hanger entertaining. Until next time.

Elvenarcher516


	8. The Kiss

Here's chapter 8!

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

A figure with long, silvery hair stood silently and walked after the lone girl. The girl walked toward the hot spring and disrobed. As she walked toward the water, the figure grabbed her wrist and thrust her around to face him. Their lips met and the girl could not scream. He grabbed her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss as her arms rose to protect herself. She managed to wrench herself away from his mouth and cried out, "why? Why are you doing this?"

Crimson eyes stared back and the response was growled out, "You are mine now."

XxXxXxXxXx

Before she had a chance to respond, Kagome felt the silky lips cover hers once again in a hungry kiss. She could feel herself responding a little but resisted. She didn't want this to happen only because of the blood, she wanted him to love her. She wedged her fingers between them and pulled back from the kiss.

"Sesshomaru," she began and almost cringed at the deep crimson eyes staring back at her. He had stopped tugging her towards him and seemed to be listening. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I…I do like you very much, I'm just worried that you only like my blood…" At this last part of the sentence Kagome was completely embarrassed and trailed off. She looked away from him, breaking eye contact which she immediately realized was a mistake.

Sharp teeth raked along her neck and she shivered, trying not to moan. She pushed away again, more forcefully this time and looked him square in the eyes. "Sesshomaru, please. Don't do this if there is no love…" He cut her off mid sentence, his voice gravely and ragged from restraint. "This Sesshomaru has wanted you to be his for a very long time now. He is growing impatient with your protests. Do you not wish for us to be yours?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. How long was a long time, she wondered aloud. Sesshomaru growled, irritated at the question. "This Sesshomaru remembers being impressed with the Miko that retrieved the sword for his brother when he could not do it himself." Three whole years. As long a she had an interest in him as well. She wondered then, why had she been with Inuyasha if Sesshomaru was thinking of her the same way?

She still didn't know if she was ready though. She knew that she liked him a lot, but was that enough? She had lost her first kiss, but she wasn't ready to give up her virginity just yet. "Sesshomaru, I'm not ready for this. Please stop; I'm afraid." The demon growled and backed away from her slowly. His vision slowly turned normal again and he tried not to take in any more of her scent; it would drive him completely insane.

He knew that it was not the right time to have done this, but his beast had taken over and he couldn't stop himself. He was angry for losing his perfect control. Kagome stood there in the pool of moonlight, completely naked and he could tell that no matter what he did, his body wouldn't obey him completely.

Suddenly, she must have realized her nude state for she stepped quickly into the water in an attempt to hide her blush. When he felt that he had enough control over himself, Sesshomaru attempted speaking again.

"Miko…Kagome" he corrected himself. He would have to do this right if he expected her to agree. "Yes?" she responded timidly. "This Sesshomaru, no…I wish to ask you a question. Will you permit me this?" She was confused. He was…lowering himself to her. His speech showed that he respected her enough that he did not have to refer to himself in the third person. This alone was enough to throw her off balance and she wondered if what he said next would rock her more. "Yes, of course…"

"_Kagome_…I wish to court you. I know you have loved Inuyasha for a very long time and I know we had a deal, however, This…I wish to gain your heart, truly, and for you to receive mine." He could feel himself shaking. In his nervousness, something he would never show on the outside, he felt his body calm and listen to him. He could hear the pounding of her heart with his acute hearing, smell the water that surrounded her body and was, for the first time in his life, unsure of himself.

Eventually she would know that he had never before taken a lover or a mate as many demons do. He had thought it would be too painful to do so, but now in this moment he knew that the only thing more painful than losing her would to be unable to have her at all.

In the past two months, Sesshomaru had hidden his thoughts and desires that had crept up on him. He had banished his beast to the depths of his mind and had tried to shut out his wandering thoughts. He did his best not to prompt her into anything that was not playful and in character.

She had opened him up, more than Rin had in years, in only the few months they had formed their group. He had an interest in her before, and his beast had claimed her as his, but it was only in the past two months that he was sure that he could never lose her. He had wanted to take her many nights as she slept peacefully or moaned a little in her sleep. Restraint had been wearing on him.

He knew that Inuyasha had something planned and the only way he could successfully stop him without having to worry about Kagome would be to bind them together. He could barely hear her question float through the air and his heart felt like it had stopped.

"Sesshomaru? Do you love me?" He couldn't answer that yet. He knew the rules of the demon courting…but this was a human he was hoping to court…did that change the rules? "This…I want to make sure that nothing happens to the one I want to spend eternity with…" He wasn't sure if that was a good enough answer, but having a human did not change the rules. He still would not be able to tell her he loved her until after she had chosen him to be her mate.

Kagome looked at him with a little relief in her eyes. She seemed to understand. He had learned that she knew a lot of demon lore, which probably meant that she understood the demon courting system. As he turned away from her to return to his sleeping spot he heard her voice carry to him on a breeze. "Sesshomaru? Can you…wash my back?"

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, here's a super duper short chapter…cuz I wanted to update…but I was too lazy to make this any longer. I may try to put a few more things in here, but I probably won't do a big update until either later tonight or tomorrow.


	9. The Betrayal

Well, It's been a very long time since I last updated because I recently moved into a new apartment and I have no access to the internet…I'll do my best to update again soon!

Here's chapter 9!

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

He knew that Inuyasha had something planned and the only way he could successfully stop him without having to worry about Kagome would be to bind them together. He could barely hear her question float through the air and his heart felt like it had stopped.

"Sesshomaru? Do you love me?" He couldn't answer that yet. He knew the rules of the demon courting…but this was a human he was hoping to court…did that change the rules? "This…I want to make sure that nothing happens to the one I want to spend eternity with…" He wasn't sure if that was a good enough answer, but having a human did not change the rules. He still would not be able to tell her he loved her until after she had chosen him to be her mate.

Kagome looked at him with a little relief in her eyes. She seemed to understand. He had learned that she knew a lot of demon lore, which probably meant that she understood the demon courting system. As he turned away from her to return to his sleeping spot he heard her voice carry to him on a breeze. "Sesshomaru? Can you…wash my back?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru stared at the creature whose back was turned to him. He could see a light crimson color all the way down her neck and he could feel his own porcelain cheeks tint with red. He would be more than pleased to touch her skin again but he was worried about his self control.

His desire to touch her was overwhelming and he gave in almost too easily. Resting on his haunches, Sesshomaru grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and popped open the top. He poured out the correct amount into the palm of his hand and smeared it between his hands. He ran his fingers through her hair and marveled at the silkiness of it. It was amazing to him how this creature was so much better in every way than any demon he had ever met.

He had been taken aback when she had asked for him to wash her hair but realized quickly that she understood that grooming was a part of the courtship rituals. She apparently had a deeper knowledge of the rituals of demons than he originally guessed. He was so glad that she had acquiesced when he requested to court her.

Although he attempted to hide his excitement, the touch of her aura made him quite certain that she knew his exact feelings. There would never be a way to hide any part of himself from her from now on. He was an open book; naked to the eye.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru had caught her off guard. Kagome had guessed that all of their flirtatiousness was simply a ruse to catch Inuyasha in their trap. She had never dreamed that this magnificent creature would actually care for her. The infamous Demon Lord Sesshomaru…interested in a mere mortal woman? If it hadn't been happening to her at that moment, she would have thought it a joke.

Joke…speaking of which…

Inuyasha was finally moving around, although the scars from the burns on his arms would never heal, he was training and in high…er spirits. It seemed odd watching him, though. If he thought no one was looking, he would talk to himself, making strange noises and gesticulations. Kagome was relatively certain that he was up to no good.

"Have you noticed, Sesshomaru-sama, how strangely Inuyasha has been acting recently?" she inquired. His hands stopped their rhythm in her hair for a moment before he responded. "Yes. I am sure…that he is up to something. I do not trust what the dead Miko did to him and I fear what is to come of his revival."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. She had almost forgotten that Inuyasha had actually died and was brought back. She was sure, though, that whatever the Miko did to him was not normal.

As Sesshomaru rose to leave, she grasped his hand, her own shaking. "Sesshomaru-sama…" she began. "When it is just the two of us…please just call me Sesshomaru from now on." He requested. "Sesshomaru…then…" She blushed. "Thank you for tonight." Kagome lost herself, unsure of what else to say. He simply nodded and strode back toward camp.

After Kagome finished bathing, she followed him back toward camp. As she reached camp once again, Inuyasha stood in her way and confronted her. "Why? Why have you been ignoring me? I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry…but you…you shouldn't ignore the man you are destined to be with!" Before she could respond, Sesshomaru appeared behind him.

"What were you saying, little brother, about the man she is destined for? We believe she is destined to be with the alpha male of the pack. That would be…This Sesshomaru, would it not?" Inuyasha turned quickly, spinning on his heel to face Sesshomaru.

"You! You hate humans, so why do _you _care?" His cheeks burned knowing he should not speak to his alpha in such a manner although…at the moment he didn't care. Sesshomaru grinned darkly back at him. The look was more menacing than any he had received in the past. "Stupid hanyou…This Sesshomaru has decided to court this woman and make her his. He has decided to rightfully unite this pack it would be fruitful to do so."

Inuyasha paled and turned to Kagome. "Kagome…is that….is this true? Are you going to betray me for this…this **monster?**" Kagome stared at him blankly. "I could never love a monster but…he really isn't the monster here, Inuyasha. What he did to you was** just**. I think…_you_ are the real monster." With that said, Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to leave a stunned Inuyasha in their wake.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha sat and stared blankly into space for a few moments, attempting to process what had just been said. What he had done was wrong, sure, but he wasn't a MONSTER, was he? _No, love. The monster here is that wench, Kagome. You need to rid the world of that thing before it kills you instead. _The voice of Kikyou echoed inside of his head.

She was right, he thought. He would find a way to kill Kagome. Maybe….maybe Naraku knew how. At that thought, goose bumps appeared all over his flesh. He turned and raised his nose to the night air to seek out Naraku.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the morning, the sunlight beamed down on the group and each person awoke quietly in their own time. The tendrils of sunlight found Sesshomaru and Kagome curled up next to each other, Sesshomaru's Mokomoko wrapped around Kagome's slender form.

Songo awoke first and, upon seeing the sleeping couple, shook Miroku awake. They watched for a while as the two dreamed lazily before bustling to make breakfast. Rin and Jaken were the next to wake up, followed closely by Shippou and Kirara. When Kagome and Sesshomaru finally awoke, the rest of the group had already found Inuyasha missing from his usual spot.

Sesshomaru exchanged a quizzical glance with Kagome before they realized what he had most likely done. "This Sesshomaru should have killed him when we had the chance…" The others looked at him. "But…Lord Sesshomaru, you _did_ kill him." "Yes, but We should have killed him AGAIN…"

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well…I know it isn't that long…or that well thought out…and it may be a little repetitive…but I tried. I'm sorry it's lacking. :


End file.
